The way I feel
by sykesexual
Summary: Rachel sta per sposarsi, anche non ne è molto convinta. Quinn ama Rachel, e decide, durante le prove d'abito, di sfogarsi e dirle tutto. Solo che il finale non è come se lo aspettava.


_Cause I can't forget you, lose or reject you  
Now that I've found our love is real  
I won't negate you, force or complicate you  
That is the way that I feel  
The way I feel - The Wanted._

_The way I feel._

Rachel stava provando un altro vestito da sposa, ma non riusciva ancora a credere a quello che stava facendo.  
Il vestito sembrava soffocarla, così come tutta l'idea del matrimonio, dell'anello al dito che avrebbe dovuto rappresentare l'amore eterno, del giudizio dei pochi parenti invitati e dei suoi amici, che le avevano già detto di essere contrari alla cosa, soprattutto Quinn, che si era dichiarata contraria dall' ciò che avrebbe potuto pensare il rabbino di lei le faceva mancare l'aria. In genere non le interessava affatto il giudizio degli altri, ma stavolta non si trattava di una gara di canto o di una competizione per un ruolo in un musical: si trattava della sua vita privata, sentimentale e questo la spaventava da morire.  
Una ragazza così giovane e piena di sogni e traguardi che compiva un passo così grande, passo forse più lungo della sua falcata, che l'avrebbe fatta cadere, destinandola per sempre alla vita da provincialotta sposata e senza un futuro.  
L'idea la spaventava come non mai, ma non poteva più tirarsi indietro.  
Si sistemò il vestito, guardandosi un'ultima volta allo specchio: la sua espressione sembrava più quella di una persona desitinata a morire piuttosto che di una che stava per sposarsi, i suoi occhi non trasmettevano felicità come avrebbero dovuto ma... Nulla.  
Il suo sguardo era vuoto, perso, come era lei in quel momento.  
Persa.  
Indecisa.  
Ma come poteva esserlo? Lei amava Finn.  
O almeno così credeva.

* * *

Si sistemò per l'ultima volta il vestito, cercando di sembrare almeno abbastanza convinta di quello che stava facendo e, prendendo un respiro, uscì dal camerino.  
Non che il vestito fosse brutto, anzi, solo che avrebbe preferito vederlo addosso ad un manichino, in una vetrina di un negozio, ad ammirarlo, a sognare di comprarlo per quando, dopo aver vinto almeno un tony e essersi trasferita nella grande mela, si sarebbe sposata.  
E invece lo stava facendo ora, stava per sposarsi.  
Era stato un gesto avventato, irragionevole, dettato dalla paura di perdere tutto, anche il suo ragazzo, quando invece poi era riuscita anche ad arrivare nei finalisti della NYADA.  
Era forse la cosa di cui si pentiva di più: se avesse aspettato un giorno in più forse non avrebbe sentito il bisogno di dire si, forse penserebbe ancora al matrimonio come una cosa stupenda, invece che ad un incubo. Forse... Ma non c'erano più forse.  
Ormai aveva preso la sua decisione, e niente avrebbe cambiato il corso degli eventi.  
Ci voleva un miracolo, un qualcosa che la tirasse fuori da quella situazione. E, puntuale come un orologio svizzero, quel qualcosa arrivò, anche se cambiò la vita di Rachel per sempre.  
Quinn stava seduta su una delle poltroncine del negozio d'abiti da sposa, nonostante avesse accettato di partecipare a questa pagliacciata, ancora non aveva accettato il fatto che Rachel si sposasse. Non voleva che facesse questo sbaglio, mandando al vento il suo futuro e tutti i suoi sforzi degli anni passati. Ma soprattutto non voleva che Rachel si sposasse con Finn.  
Era gelosa, gelosissima. Ma non di Finn, di Rachel.  
All'inizio pensava che la gelosia nel vederli insieme fosse causata dal fatto che amava ancora Finn, ma quando si era sentita ribollire dalla gelosia anche quando era stata con Jessie, o quando semplicemente ci provava con qualcuno, aveva capito che le piaceva. A lei, Quinn Fabray, piaceva Rachel Berry. Era stato un colpo duro da digerire all'inizio, ma col tempo - e tante riflessioni- era riuscita ad accettarlo.  
Aveva provato in tutti i modi a dissuarderla dallo sposarsi, davvero, ma non c'era stato modo.  
Aveva solo un'ultima speranza, un tentativo estremo che le sarebbe costato tanto. Ma ci aveva riflettuto giorno e notte, giungendo ad una sola soluzione: doveva dire a Rachel che l'amava, ora o mai più.  
Solo quando Rachel uscì dal camerino, Quinn si accorse di star trattenendo il fiato, che le andò via nel vederla: era stupenda in quel vestito bianco, semplice ma elegante. Il vestito metteva in risalto le sue forme, senza però risultare volgare, rendendola semplicemente un angelo sceso in terra, agli occhi di Quinn, almeno.  
"Wow Berry, questo ti fa sembrare decente!" disse Santana, battendo piano le mani, il suo solito sorriso un pò da stronza sul volto, anche se sembrava sincero.  
Mercedes e Tina alzarono i pollici in alto e sorrisero a Rachel, mentre Brittany battè le mani, soddisfatta poichè "il brutto anatroccolo si era trasformato in cigno". L'unica a non aver detto nulla era lei, che era rimasta a guardarla senza parole, abbagliata da tanta bellezza.  
Era così tra le nuvole che non si era accorta che tutte la stavano guardando in silenzio, aspettando una risposta ad una domanda che lei ovviamente non aveva sentito. Rachel era ferma a braccia conserte, e sembrava ansiosa più delle altre di sentire cosa aveva da dire.  
"Allora?"  
"Ehmm.. Si. Il vestito è bello, mi piace. Ma il matrimorio per me è un grosso errore, sai come la penso, non aspettarti il mio appoggio. Ho accettato di partecipare, ma non aspettarti che io esulti nel vederti rovinarti la vita." disse, improvvisamente seria. Rachel sembrò essere stata ferita da quelle parole, anche se in realtà a lei feriva il fatto che Quinn non le fosse accanto in un momento difficile, ora che era così insicura di se stessa; delle sue scelte.  
Invece la sentiva così distante, così fredda e la faceva star male. Perchè ci teneva a quel qualcosa che aveva con Quinn (se si poteva definire amicizia), e non voleva vederlo andare in frantumi davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Così chiese, di getto senza neanche pensarci più di tanto. "Perchè ce l'hai con questa storia del matrimonio? Non puoi semplicemente accettarlo e supportarmi come una vera amica farebbe?" Le lacrime le pizzicavano gli occhi, ma Rachel non le lasciò scendere. Non poteva mostrarsi indecisa e insicura, non davanti alle sue amiche, non davanti a Quinn.  
"Una vera amica non ti permetterebbe di fare un errore simile, ma cercherebbe in tutti i modi di farti cambiare idea. Perchè Rachel, tu non puoi gettere la tua vita, i tuoi sogni, il tuo futuro al vento per tenerti stretto un ragazzo, che magari tra un pò neanche amerai più." disse Quinn con la voce rotta dal pianto, avvicinandosi a Rachel per guardarla negli occhi, i nasi ad un palmo di distanza. "Non puoi impedire a te stessa di spiccare il volo, Rachel. Perchè, nonostante io ti abbia presa in giro più volte durante il secondo anno, io credo in te, credo che tu sia una stella che sta aspettando il suo momento di splendere e emergere tra le altre. Non puoi ridurti subito ad una supernova, capisci? Fa parte della vita, della tua vita, del tuo destino. E non lo dico perchè sono gelosa, ma perchè sarebbe davvero uno spreco se tu, che hai lottato con le unghie e i denti per arrivare dove sei ora, ti riducessi a fare la vita da proviciale di Lima, invece di inseguire i tuoi sogni."  
Nella stanza era calato un silenzio religioso, mentre Rachel non distoglieva lo sguardo un attimo da Quinn. Lacrime cominciarono a rigare il suo viso, ed un debole sorriso si fece largo sul suo volto.  
"Davvero pensi questo di me, Quinn? Davvero sei gelosa di me?"  
"Si, Rachel, lo penso davvero." disse, sorridendo nel vedere la mora sorriderle.  
"Ma tu sei speciale, Quinn. Sei riuscita a sopportare più di quanto abbiamp sopportato tutte noi messe insieme: una gravidanza, la separazione dei tuoi, il tuo periodo da skank, Sue che ti ha cacciata dalle cheerios. E sei stata accettata a Yale. Yale, mica una scuola qualunque! Perchè dovresti essere gelosa di me?"  
"Io non sono gelosa di te, ma di Finn." disse, improvvisamente più seria, senza smettere di guardare Rachel negli occhi.  
"E perchè?"  
Quinn prese un bel respiro. Era giunto il momento di dirglielo, di dirle cosa in realtà sentiva. La cosa la spaventava da morire, perchè sapeva che Rachel non avrebbe mai ricambiato - si stava per sposare, come avrebbe potuto amarla almeno la metà di quanto facesse lei? - ma non ce la faceva a più a portarsi questo peso appresso. Infondo le bastava dire poche parole per sentirsi più leggera, anche se avrebbero cambiato per sempre quello che c'era tra lei e Rachel.  
Senza neanche pensarci, accorciò le distanze fra loro e la baciò. Un gesto disperato, rischioso, ma dettato dal suo cuore. Nonostante fosse durato davvero poco e fosse stato solo un bacio leggero, quel bacio le aveva fatto venire le farfalle allo stomaco, perchè era stato un qualcosa di semplicemente magico, molto meglio di come aveva immaginato.  
"Perchè io ti amo, Rach"  
dissem allontanandosi da lei. Nel pronunciare quelle parole sentì la paura avvolgerla, mentre un milione di domande si facevano largo nella sua mente: e se mi odiasse per averglielo detto? e se non mi parlasse più? e se mi guardasse con disprezzo?  
Guardava Rachel, aspettando una risposta, uno schiaffo, una reazione, ma niente, non accennava a muoversi.

Rachel non poteva crederci. Quinn l'aveva baciata. Davanti a tutte le altre. Ed era stato... Stupendo.  
Appena le loro labbra erano entrate in contatto, Rachel aveva sentito i fuochi d'artificio, e si era vista passare tutta la sua vita da liceale, tutti i suoi momenti con Quinn, davanti agli occhi. E aveva capito.  
Non riusciva ad essere felice per il matrimonio, a guardare Finn negli occhi e dirgli di amarlo semplicemente perchè lei non lo amava. Amava Quinn.  
E se ne era accorta solo ora, a pochi giorni dal suo matrimonio.  
"Quinn, io..." prima che potesse aggiungere altro, Quinn se ne andò, troppo spaventata e innamorata per vedere Rachel dirle di no. Ma, mentre le lacrime le rigavano il viso, non si pentì neanche un secondo di averglielo detto.  
Uscì fuori dal negozio, correndo senza neanche guardare dove andava, e fece giusto in tempo a voltarsi per guardare Rachel chiamarla l'ultima volta, prima che tutto diventasse bianco.

* * *

Seduta in quella stanza d'ospedale, Rachel non riusciva a smettere di piangere.  
L'aveva persa. Aveva perso Quinn.  
La guardava, stesa su quel lettino d'ospedale, bianca e priva di vita, e non piteva evitare di pensare che era colpa sua.  
Colpa sua se non si sarebbe più risvegliata, se non avrebbe più visto il suo sorriso, sentito la sua voce. Colpa sua se Quinn non avrebbe mai realizzato i suoi sogni, non avrebbe più rivisto Beth, nè i suoi genitori, nè nessun'altro.  
Colpa sua se, in preda alle lacrime, non aveva visto la macchina che l'aveva messa sotto.  
Avrebbe voluto avere un ultimo ricordo diverso di lei, ma l'unica cosa che continuava a riaffiorarle nella memoria erano i suoi occhi gonfi di lacrime, la sua faccia triste e il modo in cui era corsa via da lei.  
Si avvicinò alla bionda e le baciò la fronte, gelata contro le sue labbra, prima di uscire. È proprio vero che ci si rende conto di tenere alle cose solo quando si perdono. Così era successo a Quinn con Beth, e così era successo a lei con Quinn.  
Solo che lei non si sarabbe più risvegliata, Rachel non poteva più rimediare.  
Mentre vedeva i medici portare via il corpo di Quinn si ripromise una cosa: sarebbe andata a New York, avrebbe avuto una carriera sfavillante in tutti i modi e sarebbe diventata una stella brillante, così come Quinn le aveva detto.


End file.
